Lost Ones
by Fuzzy Puppy
Summary: Ever notice that every one is always oc's in fanfics? Well not in this one, this is real world stuff in the Harry Potter world. 2 girls and a gay guy are pushed from the social parts of life and possably into Voldemorts hands? This is set in the Maurder e


AN: This is our first story like this, so I'm gonna give you all warning this is not a "the girls have to beat a bad guy and come out hero's story" this is a story about what would truly happen to new and odd characters that walk into a new school, if not a little exaggerated. Also there will be some references that you might not understand, so they are explained at the bottom of the chapter. Other than that we own nothing and that is only time I'm going to say that, so please read the story and no flames.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express called out shrilly announcing the upcoming departure to the new school year. The platform was so crowded with kids the newcomers had a hard time finding a way on to the train right in front of them. The new ones were two girls and one guy dressed like a girl.

One of the girls was comically short standing at about 4'10". She had knee length, curly, black hair that was up in pigtails with a black silk pillbox hat, and violet eyes. She wore a silken black tea dress influenced by the Victorian era. It had long fitted sleeves and a wide black lace collar. The dress was completed with a large black bow, the loose ends nearly dragging the ground. She completed the ensemble with thigh high stockings trimmed by lace at their top, instead of loafers that so many other children around them were wearing, she wore a pair of Victorian boots, laced up with wide, black silk ribbons.

The next girl was an average height standing at 5'6". She had waist length, straight, midnight black hair that hung loose and a little in her face and dark slate grey eyes. She wore a loose silk skirt which reached the floor, a slight train dragging behind her. It was simple in design, its only decoration spider web patterned lace around the bottom. Her top was loose as well, stooping after the top of her abdomen. It was a plain black tank top, just like the skirt. Also like the first girl she wore different shoes than those around her, instead she wore knee high black leather heels, laced up with thin silk rope.

The boy, unlike the two girls, wore leather. He was 5'9" with blood red hair and teal blue eyes. His clothing was a bit flashy, very flashy to be honest. A tight black leather tank top, only covering the top of his chest, was sleeveless, a silver zipper keeping it closed he had EXTREMLY short shorts, also black leather. Like the girls, he wore black stockings, his however were held up with leather garters. Here wore combat boots laced with regular laces and buckled at the top with silver buckles. He had three earrings in his left ear, two hoops on top and one dangling gemstone.

The three of them slowly pushed their way through the crowd to find a door to the train. As they got on they train they noticed that it was even more crowed than the outside. It had very tight walking spaces and way too many moving bodies. Looking at one another once they slowly made their way through the halls to find an empty compartment. Eventually they came across an almost empty compartment that held one occupant. He was huddled in the corner hunched over a book.

"Ummmm… can we sit here?" the girl with slate eyes asked.

The boy huddled in the corner didn't even spare her a glance, he just grunted and went on reading his text. He had long black locks that went to his shoulders that looked rather greasy. He was wearing standard black robes with a barely visible green insignia above his left breast.

"Let's take that as a yes." The violet eyed girl stated.

She forcefully plopped down next to greasy haired boy and started swinging her short legs. Every now and then she would stop swinging her legs to look over the boys hunched shoulders to try to see what he was reading. The first couple of times he would just hunch down lower and continue reading, but after a while he sat up a little straighter, turned to look at her, and said with a very calm voice, "leave me alone first year."

The girl just stared at him, smiled and the yelled, "GOD DAMNIT I'M NOT A FIRST YEAR. I'M SIXTEEN GOD DAMN YEARS OLD. I'M JUST SHORT. VERTACLLY CHALANGED, BUT I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD…"

"Damn it Keaira will you shut up?" The slate eyed girl screamed over her friend.

"GOD DAMN YOU. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT, AND NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP…"

"Why did you get her started?" the red head asked, "Now she's not gonna stop until she passes out."

"Has she really passed out from this before?" The greasy haired kid asked.

"YOU CRAP EATING BLUETARD…"

"Yes, if Desdemona doesn't knock her out first."

"Desdemona?"

"The chick next to me with her eye twitching,"

"Damit Keaira, shut the fuck up!" Desdemona yelled standing up and punching the other girl into the wall. She hit the wall hard and slumped down into her seat finally quiet, "about damn time, don't ya think Zoltan?"

"Oh, yeah." Zoltan agreed, "oh hey what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" the greasy haired kid asked sticking his long pointy nose in the air.

"All he did was ask you a question, you ass." Desdemona snarled.

"You think I care, you tart." He rebutted.

Zoltan and Desdemona just looked from one another to the greasy haired kid in shock. Finally Desdemona smiled diabolically with a cold look in her eyes and said, "You're pretty cool kid, so tell us your name."

The calm look had finally dropped from his face and had been replaced by one of complete and utter shock. Never had he been called cool, only completely lame, by every kid in the school, and being called cool shocked him so much he closed his book and walked out of the compartment.

"Well that was interesting." Keaira mumbled.

"He was strange." Zoltan stated.

"I want to know his name." Desdemona growled standing up and walking to the door.

"Let's stalk him and force him to be our friend like I stalked darkplace until the restraining order!" Keaira cried.

"No!" Both Zoltan and Desdemona yelled.

Just as Desdemona was about to open the door and walk out a tall blond haired kid beat her to it. He was rather handsome and had a very aristocratic air about him. He had blue grey eyes and a very defined face, with his long blond hair framing it perfectly. He stared down his nose at the slightly shorter Desdemona and grunted. Taking one look around the room he snorted and then walked out the door just as suddenly as he had shown up.

"That was odd." Zoltan uttered.

"I think he was looking for that greasy haired kid." Desdemona stated.

"Yeah lets kick his ass." Keaira danced about punching the air.

"Shut up." Desdemona said walking out the still open door.

"What's up with her?"

Desdemona slowly made her way down the hall looking in all the compartments trying to find the greasy haired kid. As she made her way to the last one in that car she heard a crashing sound for the bathroom up a head. She ran and pushed her way through the kids that took up the small hallway. When she finally reached the bathroom she heard, "I'M NOT A FUCKING FIRST YEAR!" Not sure whether to cringe or grin, Desdemona open the door just as a body came sailing out it and into the wall.

"TAKE THAT BIOTCH!"

"By Merlin, she just punched out Sirius Black." A male gatherer said.

"Oh no, he's got a black eye!" A woman screamed.

"What are you doing, Keaira?" Desdemona asked leaning on the door frame.

"Saving our new friend," Keaira replied washing her hands. "You are our friend now…right?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at, the once again, shocked young greasy haired teen.

"…Sure, just don't hurt me." He smiled nervously.

"Severus! Get out here!" A booming male voice yelled from behind Desdemona.

Turning around they saw the same guy that had come into their compartment not long ago. He looked rather upset and seemed to glow with barely contained fury. He pushed Desdemona unceremoniously out of his way and slowly stalked his way over to a now scared shitless Severus. The blond was about a head taller than the black haired Severus and he used his size to intimidate the boy even more.

"Lu…Lucius? What can I do for you?" Severus stuttered

"You can't really be scared of this long haired pussy are you?" Keaira asked disbelievingly. No one but Desdemona seemed to notice she said anything as the attention was now completely paid to Severus and Lucius.

The two girls sighed and stepped out of the restroom, pushing, or kicking depending on the girl, their way to the exit.

"Hey Severus," Desdemona yelled. "We'll be in the cabin kay?" and they walked back, silk flowing and rustling as they went. Keaira looked up to her partner in crime when they were just outside the room.

"D'you think we did the right thing Desi? I mean, what if we upset the balance of nature and have now caused the beginning of the apocalypse!"

"I seriously doubt that's going to happen," Desdemona remarked as she sighed.

"That's like saying a megalomaniac with a thing for snakes is going to try and take over the world." They both stepped into the compartment then before letting out a cry.

"Zoltan! For the love of John Proctor put some clothes on!" Keaira screamed covering her eyes.

"What the hell were you doing without clothes on anyhow!" Desdemona prompted.

"I was reading my magazines, duh," He replied, picking up another of said objects. The girls simply shuddered and sat in the opposite untainted seat conversing over nonsense, trying in vain to block the image of their nude schoolmate.

After close to a half hour, Severus came in looking disheveled and faintly purple. His robes were rumpled and his face was dirty.

"You look like you've been hit by an ugly tree," Keaira commented before looking back at her cards. She pulled one out, and laid it face up, a miniature creature coming out of it and ripping Zoltan's person looking thing to shreds.

Severus ignored her comment and flopped down on the seat beside Desdemona, staring at a particular sot on the wall until they reached Hogwarts.

AN: Darkplace is a kid that Keaira stalked all of our sophomore year and part of freshman year. She says because he's cute, oh and he ran.

John Proctor is a man who was hung for being a witch in the Salem Witch Trials. He was also the main character in the play The Crucible.

Bluetard is an insult from the online show Red vs. Blue.

Well that's it for the first chapter so please review and criticism is welcome but no flames.


End file.
